So it Goes
by thefallouteverafter
Summary: The reader follows Brooke on the adventure of recovery and relapse along side her favourite band Marianas Trench
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dear Diary

Things have been rough lately, Mom and Dad have been fighting a lot again, the dog ran away last night, I just don't know how much more I can take. The only thing keeping me here at the moment is music. Both of them think I'm this perfect little girl who knows nothing, when the truth is our walls are paper-thin and I can hear every single thing that they say. Since last May, I've known that I was a mistake that my father has since blamed on my mother. Since June, I've known my father has always blamed me for my mother's depression. And recently, I found out my mother blames me for my father's relapse. I've always known that I lived in a messed up home, but finding out these things is pretty terrible.

My friend, Carter, is the only one who has noticed me changing, I've stopped eating as much and I never wear shorts or short sleeves anymore. How is it that he is the only one to notice a change? Luckily I am able to get his mind off it by just telling him that I have been under a lot of stress lately, I don't know what I would do otherwise. On the plus side, my favorite band, Marianas Trench, is coming to town soon and I am really hoping that I will be able to score at least one ticket, that is, as long as my parents don't ground me for nothing again. Long story short, as you may remember, the last time the band was in town I asked for tickets and they said they would think about it but then five minutes later they decide to come in my room, tell me I'm grounded, take away my phone and refuse to give an explication. They are just worried I'll get drunk or high or something. It's probably a good assumption but there is no way they are stopping me from getting to go to this concert.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 *I sincerely apologize on if this story gets put out very slowly, I'm heading back to school soon so I might get insanely busy but I will try and make the chapters long thanks for reading *******

So here I am, first day back at school and I am already regretting getting out of bed at all this morning. Everyone is giving me the death stare and I feel like such an outcast. Oh well, nothing out of the usual I'm sure Carter will be here soon.

***Carter's POV***

As I watch Brooke walk in, I know it is semi-cruel to just leave her alone in this mosh-pit of bitches but it will be worth it once she opens her locker. Little does she know, before she showed up I broke into her locker (which is right beside mine, of course) and placed two tickets to the Marianas Trench concert coming up. I know that she has been dealing with a lot lately and I want to make it up to her. The look on her face will be priceless, even more priceless when I tell her that they are VIP tickets too! Ok here it comes she is going to open her locker now!

"OH MY GOD! WHO DID THIS!? CARTER WHERE ARE YOU? THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"No problem Brookie, one last note, they are VIP tickets…"

"THEY'RE WHAT?"

We hugged for a while, which was good because I was scared that she was going to faint or something because of how excited and shocked she was. The bell rang and we of course had to get off to our separate classes, being one year apart and all.

***Brooke's POV***

As I walked to my class I could not believe what had just happened. My shitty first day back at school became the best day of my life. My best friend in the entire world just gave me the best present someone could have ever given me. I could only hope my parents would let me out of the house to go. It would suck if I couldn't go, after he spent so much money on the tickets. I walked into the class and noticed there was a new girl sitting in the very far corner, my usual spot. I'm not like the other girls and didn't make a fuss, but the girls did when I walked in, they started yelling cruel things like:

"Oh, New Girl, you stealing Bad Brooke's spot? Watch it because she bites!"

"New Girl you must have a death wish stealing her spot!"

So on and so forth. I ended up sitting next to her and once the teacher walked in I quietly leaned over and apologized for what had just happened.

"It's ok… I'm pretty used to it…" She replied.

"You were bullied too?" I was shocked, was it possible that in my second last year of high school I was actually going to make a female friend!?

"Yah, well it's a lot story and I don't want to bore you. My name is Phoebe by the way."

"Trust me; it'd be a welcome distraction! Want to hang out after class? You could meet my friend Carter and we could all just chill out. My name is Brooke!"

"Sure sounds great!"

We then sat in silence while the rest of the class ended. After class we walked out together and met Carter at our lockers.

***Carter's POV***

When I saw Brooke walking up with someone new, it shocked me. Brooke had always complained about the fact that she could never get a girl friend, and now it seems that she has.

"Carter this is Phoebe, Phoebe this is Carter."

That afternoon after school we all hung out together. There was something about Phoebe that made it impossible for me to take my eyes off of her. But I wasn't about to ruin Brooke's new friendship. She would hate me if I dated her and things ended badly causing it to be weird between them. Besides I've always had this thought that Brooke has feelings for me. She's never shown me more than supple hints but a man has to live on the bones he gets tossed right? We ended up hanging out listening to music at my place. Now, both me and Brooke used to smoke heavily, tobacco and weed, but one day we realized what idiots we were and decided to quit together so that is the reason we were so stunned when Phoebe took out a joint.

"You don't mind do you? I meant I thought that since we were outside it would be ok…" She looked shocked that we weren't joining her with our own.

"Phoebe, you should know that about a year ago I'd be way ahead of you, bong out and everything. But six months ago Carter and I made a pledge to never smoke again, it wasn't helping either of our lives and it was causing unnecessary unease at my house, which is never needed. I don't mind if you smoke just know that we won't be joining you." Brooke said this with such confidence, which may have been the reason she was so shocked at what I said next.

"Actually Phoebe, I'll join you for a smoke."

Now the rest of the night didn't go well. Most of the time Brooke and I were screaming at each other. Phoebe sat there awkwardly witnessing our screaming match. When finally Brooke had had enough and stormed out leaving me and Phoebe alone. This was when the real bad stuff happened.


End file.
